


The Angel's Soulmate

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up caught in a heavy downpour, by the roadside with no memory of who you were. You find your way to a remote motel, and there you find a literal angel waiting for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> It's the one-shot I told you I wanted to write about at like, midnight lol

You wake up to raindrops on your face, as the sky opened up and poured buckets of rain over...wherever the hell you were. You were sopping wet, your hair sticking to your face in wet clumps. You were on the roadside, eerily quiet as no cars passed this way. _Great_ , you mutter to yourself. _If I don't die of pneumonia, I'll be raped and murdered by some hillbilly_. _How the hell did I get here anyway_? You stood up, pondering as you figured out which way to walk. Of course, it didn't help that there were absolutely no signboards or anything to give you any as to where you were. 

A sharp pain shot up through your skull as you began recollecting what happened before you woke up. This caused you to double over as you try to numb the pain by shoving your knuckles into your mouth. Needless to say, it didn't work. 

When the pain subsided, you decided to go left, because that's what Donna Noble would do. 

* * *

 By the time the heavy downpour ceased, you had already found your way to a motel called Queen's Bed, which was practically empty, save the antique minivan parked outside the office, where you could see a dozing middle-aged man sleeping on his cluttered desk. Seeing as you didn't have any cash with you, you decided to break in. With your 'superb' lock-picking skills, you had yourself a queen-sized bed to sleep in, and a radiator to dry your clothes. As soon as you were inside, you immediately shed all your clothing and placed them carefully on the radiator, nearly getting a concussion as you jumped into the shower. Unfortunately, the water was ice-cold (almost _Jack-froze-in-the-sea_ cold) so when you got out, you were still a shivering mess. It didn't help when the radiator broke down, and the rain came down again, heavier than before. 

Not wanting to dampen the cozy-looking bed, you wrapped yourself in the complimentary towel and sat down cross-legged on the floor, trying to bring back fragments of your lost memories without any luck. Suddenly, a loud lightning strike made you stand up in shock. _That sounded way too close_ , you thought, clutching absently at your towel. 

A noise behind you caused you to whirl around in fear, and you gasped loudly when you caught sight of a figure standing at the corner of the motel room. You were so shocked, you dropped your towel, leaving you completely naked with a creepy, shadowed stranger by the corner. Before you could demand answers, the figure stepped forward. He was handsome, a man with black hair and blue eyes in a beige trench coat wearing a grim expression. How did he get inside anyway? There was nobody in the room when I broke in. _Maybe there was a secret tunnel connecting this room to the office and he sneaked in while I was in the shower?_

He was so beautiful, you nearly forgotten the fact that your towel was still on the floor, and you were, unfortunately, still baring everything to this man. You quickly retrieved the towel from the floor and wrapped it hastily around you, your cheeks flaming red. "Look, I'm really sorry for breaking in, I'll leave if you need me to-" You sputtered, but suddenly you were sitting on the bed, shivering again. The man sat next to you, staring at you intently. You nervously adjusted the towel to cover up completely, but then you realized he was looking at _you_ , not your breasts or anything else. "Who are you?" You demanded. "How did you do that?" You were starting to shiver more violently, and the provided towel was soaked entirely, so it was like wearing a dripping wet swimsuit. _So much for not wetting the bed_ , you thought. Noticing your discomfort, the man removed his trench coat and placed it on your shoulders, without saying a word. 

"My name is Castiel." He spoke, in a low, gravelly tone, once he knew you were comfortable. It was kind of sexy really, his voice. _Where have I heard that name before?_ You pondered.

"I...I don't remember my name." You said slowly. Every time you tried to remember, all you had gotten was a killer headache. _Where are my memories?!_ You wanted to scream. Castiel was staring at you now, his mouth pursed, his brows furrowed, making a small crease in between his eyebrows, just above his nose. Now that he was so close to you, you could see that his eyes were the type of blue that books would describe as 'ocean blue'. He was gorgeous, and you almost forgave him for doing whatever mumbo jumbo he did on you. _Almost_.

Before you could ask what he was doing, Castiel put his index finger and his middle finger to your forehead. It was like a key for unlocking your memories, as images began pouring out of a previously locked box somewhere in your brain. Your first kiss with a boy who looked a lot like a younger Castiel. _Dying_. Holding hands with a 20-something Castiel. Dying _again_. And on and on it went. The only constant memories of yours was being way too intimate with who you now know as Cas (and by intimate, you mean against-the-wall, bed-cover gripping kind of intimate), and dying over and over again. You rememberd now. "Oh, Cas..." You whispered, your voice like a mere squeak. "What happened?"

"We figured this piece of information out a few hundred years ago, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to...refresh your memory. I am, as you know, an angel of the Lord. It has been my duty to serve Him for thousands of years now. 300 years ago, I first set foot on Earth and met you, as Natasha. I had fallen...in love with you, and the archangels were angry, as intimate relations between angels and humans were strictly prohibited, for Nephilim children may be conceived through these relations." _He means he had sex with you ten thousand years ago and you were zapped to death_ , you thought. "Little did you and I know, you were granted immortality, and we would meet, every 30 years on the same day, and I would give you our shared memories of our times together. But each time we grew intimate, you were smited and I was forced to wait another 30 years for you." _Jesus that sucks_. 

"Cas..." You whispered, leaning against his still body, feeling sorry. You felt sorry for him, for the both of you. It must be tiring for him, to not be allowed to love. You couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. Angels are ridiculously loyal to those they... _care_ about, and your heart broke for him.

You looked at him then, and you realized he was looking directly at you. _Dear God, why do I want to kiss him so badly?_ You thought. Apparently, he thought of the same thing as he brought his head down towards you, your foreheads touching, both of you unsure whether you should continue. You decided quickly enough, as you kissed him with feverish hunger. He had hesitated at first, but then he kissed you back with passion of the last 30 years he spent waiting for you to come back to him. He had his hand around your waist, the other cupping your face. And yours? Well, let's just say they can't _stay_ still. Yours went from running your slim fingers through his ridiculously soft black hair, to his chest, his back, never getting enough.

You had started to unbutton his shirt after discarding his blue skinny tie to the floor when he stopped kissing you. "We can't." He said, his breathing heavy. "Not so soon. Not when I finally found you." You let your gaze drop, feeling stupid. _Of course we can't have sex now_ , you thought. _I'll only die and it'll be another 30 years before he could find me again_. 

"I-I'm sorry, Cas." You mumbled. "I'm just so tired. I want you, no I _need_ you. I _need_ you with me, like a normal, regular couple." You whispered sadly. _I can't have the one man I've ever loved in all my lives, the one man who loves me so much he'd wait for me for 30 years._ You thought sadly.

He placed his two fingers under your chin, tilting it, your eyes meeting his blue ones. "I will be back. I promise." He said, taking your hands in his warm, larger ones. "I will make sure you're alright." He said, kissing your forehead tenderly. 

And then you blacked out.

* * *

 (Castiel's POV btw)

She was the most exquisite human being who has ever walked the Earth, _and I couldn't have her_.

Castiel gently lowered her to lie down on the cheap but comfortable motel bed. He pulled away the covers off the right side of the bed, her favorite side to sleep in. He pat the pillows to make them fluffier, before putting both arms underneath her, one under the crook of her knees, the other under her neck, gently lifting her off her spot on the bed to move her, placing her with equal gentleness. I adjusted her head against the pillow, pulling the covers up just how she used to like it.

"I will be back for you." Castiel murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead. With a flutter of wings, Cas was gone.

* * *

 You wake up, still wearing Cas's trench coat, but he was no longer there with you.


End file.
